


Prankster or Detective?

by foxface333ChocolateLabrador (Sophie7Jasmine), Sophie7Jasmine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drama, F/M, Minor Violence, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/foxface333ChocolateLabrador, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie7Jasmine/pseuds/Sophie7Jasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested from my facebook page, anon wanted an OC named ‘Jessie Riddle’ to be best friends with Fred Weasley. My mind took that to mean Tom Riddle Jr’s younger half-sister. Set at the Battle of Hogwarts. Jessie’s POV, then Fred’s. And yes, I know the timeframe is quite dodgy, but I was on a time limit, and I also know muggles usually can’t see Hogwarts. FredxOC (Jessie Riddle) friendship, focus on FredxGeorge’s twin relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prankster or Detective?

**A/N: Edited February 2015**

Summary: Requested from my facebook page, anon wanted an OC named ‘Jessie Riddle’ to be best friends with Fred Weasley. My mind took that to mean Tom Riddle Jr’s younger half-sister. Set at the Battle of Hogwarts. Jessie’s POV, then Fred’s. And yes, I know the timeframe is quite dodgy, but I was on a time limit, and I also know muggles usually can’t see Hogwarts.

Warnings: Lame attempts at Humour, Violence, Drama, mentions of Racism

Pairings: FredxOC (Jessie Riddle) friendship, focus on FredxGeorge’s twin relationship

PRANKSTER OR DETECTIVE?

“Fred duck!” Jessie screamed while dodging sideway under a bright green light and throwing the pot in her hand at the spell caster. She glanced behind, and yes, her best friend was finally serious. She just wished it hadn’t taken a war! As much as she loved Fred and George’s jokes and pranks (and participating in them!) it could become _really_ annoying when one was trying to explain a complex Death Eater plot and they kept laughing and wouldn’t explain they had changed your hair bright pink. Honestly, when Jessie had set out for revenge for her murdered family, she had never expected that she would find herself in a Wizarding War, throwing kitchen items at evil murderers, and making best friends out of pranksters.

And then she saw _him_. Voldemort. Or Tom Riddle Jr. Whichever he was, he had long turned his back on his family, only to decide to cold-bloodedly murder them. Jessie had been away at the most boring finishing school in existence when her grandparents and father were murdered (alright, so maybe they weren’t a great family, but they were the only thing she had left since her mother had passed away from her cancer, and it was _not_ cool for them to be murdered. No-one in the village had seemed to care, not even when the gardener had died too. So Jessie had decided it was high time to stop pretending she ever intended to pursue the ‘lady lifestyle’ her overly posh finishing school prepared oneself for, and begin her consulting detective career (because Benedict Cumberbatch is a BAMF).

Her first case was obviously her murdered family and their gardener, and it was equally clear she would not be able to find many clues in their village. Her search had eventually found her stumbling around London, and falling (literally) into one of the twins many pranks.

Jessie abruptly jolted out of her thoughts by what looked like dagger-sharp icicles hurtling towards her, followed by a maniacal laugh. She dropped to the ground and rolled behind a fallen marble column. Fred had been right, she thought ruefully. A Wizarding War really was no place for a _Non-Wizarding Person_ (she refused to call herself such an insulting term like _muggle_ ).

***

Fred flicked a stunner at another Death Eater, simultaneously as George’s body-bind, and then glanced sideways to check on Jessie. He froze when he realised he couldn’t see her. The mad Lestrange-woman was advancing in that direction, and _there_ was Jessie, half-hidden behind a marble column, with melting ice all around her. Fred tugged on his bond to his twin, knowing Jessie would not survive this confrontation without backup.

As Bellatrix raised her wand, Fred threw the strongest shield up he could, feeling a wave of relief as George threw his magic behind him (twin magic could be quite useful, as it was one of the most powerful magics). Bellatrix turned to them with a snarl on her face. And Fred began the deadliest fight of his life. He never knew how he survived those next few minutes, but he thought it was probably the knowledge that his twin was also fighting for his life and no-one threatened his Georgie (although later Fred ruefully admitted the Felix Felicis probably had more to do with it). Bellatrix was openly shrieking now, and cackling with glee – oops, thought Fred. He glanced down at his stomach to see a deep gash and blood pouring. He looked up as the crazed woman approached, her wand raised to deliver the final blow.

Then her features froze, and she crumbled to the ground. And standing behind her, a pot raised in her hand, was Jessie.

**A/N: As always, I love requests, just see my Bio/Profile for more info :)**

 


End file.
